


Forever and Always

by Cptkou



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, First Time, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Top Crystal Exarch, bottom WOL, just two guys being deeply and madly in love, this is entirely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cptkou/pseuds/Cptkou
Summary: "When I see these scars, I see only beauty. Only tales of heroic deeds, of lives saved-- of stories I've yet to hear." He breathes out a chuckle at that, flicking his crimson gaze back up to the man beneath him. "I would hear of these tales later." His tone is jovial, but it is obvious there will be no room for nagotiation on such a matter.----AKA, I just really wanted the Exarch to make sweet love to the Warrior of Light





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fic on Ao3... I usually roleplay, so it was a struggle to do it all myself. But I just couldn't rest til I wrote it, so here is roughly 3k+ words of the Exarch lovingly dicking down an ambiguous male WoL. (Loosely based off of my own for reference)

Were it not for the very obvious feeling of warm flesh beneath his palm, the Crystal Exarch would never have believed this to be real. How he got himself here, hovering over the one man who plagued his thoughts for centuries-- the very warrior he had since decided to devote his life, _and death_ to-- he still isn't all that sure himself. 

Bewilderment is clear on his face as he feels breathless, as if moving too fast might somehow break this pleasant illusion. His warrior looks up at him with the kindest smile, a gentle redness colouring his cheeks to prove even the hardest warrior was feeling something akin to the _nervousness _plaguing the Exarch, even if slight. 

The Exarch swallows thickly, fingers lifting as he shifts his weight onto his other hand, and gently allows the curl of his knuckles to brush his warrior's cheek. The action is met with a closing of the adventurer's eyes, taking the moment to turn his head and nuzzle into the touch lovingly. 

G'raha feels his chest tighten at the sight, clenching painfully in the most beautiful way at the display in trust and adoration. How long had he only dreamt of this in his wildest fantasies? 

Too long. _Far too long._

"My warrior... my dearest friend..." he starts, in that same gentle, warm tone he always does. It makes the adventurer's cheeks redden further, much to the Exarch's delight. "You are just as beautiful as the day I left you... my body is battered and broken beyond repair, marred by my past choices. And yet...when I look at _you_.." he trails off, as does his gaze-- lowering to the warrior's exposed chest and in turn, the numerous scars littered across his toned flesh. 

"When I see these scars, I see only beauty. Only tales of heroic deeds, of lives saved-- of stories I've yet to hear." He breathes out a chuckle at that, flicking his crimson gaze back up to the man beneath him. "I would hear of these tales later." His tone is jovial, but it is obvious there will be no room for nagotiation on such a matter. 

"Of course," the warrior replies, reaching a hand to touch gently over the area of crystal on the Exarch's cheek. "There is naught that I would hide from you." Short and sweet, as always with this one. The Exarch can't help but adore him further, feeling the waves of trust and vulnerability from the man. 

He takes comfort in knowing he's the only one seeing him this way-- that the one beloved by all loves _him_. It's an all-consuming sort of pride, and it fills the age-old scholar with confidence. With this newfound passion coursing through his veins, G'raha leans in and meets their lips. Gentle at first, the sweetest of touches until a low hum of pleasure comes from the other, and soon the kisses grow in passion. 

His hand, still placed upon the warrior's chest, begins to roam. The flat of his palm covering large areas of muscles, scars, and warmth. So, _so_ warm. Such a contrast to the constant empty, chilling air of the spire the Exarch'd grown so used to. Suddenly it has him craving for more like a nude man in a blizzard, and so he lowers his body onto the other, aligning them almost too perfectly. His robes still stand in the way of full satisfaction, but he was a patient man if anything, and for as long as he has waited for this, he supposes he could wait just a little longer to truly savour it. 

The warrior however does not seem to agree. His hand is now moving up the Exarch's arm to feel the skin beneath the one short-sleeve of the robe, exploring the skin that is yet to be marked over by cold crystal. 

The Exarch practically shudders with pleasure, letting out a shaky breath against now-kiss-swollen lips. He felt almost _silly_ for how susceptible he was to even the slightest touch, worried he may be embarrassing himself in front of the one he wanted most to impress. Who could truly blame him though? It had been centuries since he had last felt the touch of another. He ached for more of it, and so he allowed his lover to explore what he could reach as the Exarch himself explored the warrior. 

"I want to see more of you." His lover speaks-- the words have G'raha gulping, knowing that it was eventual, but still feeling his heart pace increasing with worry. A silly thing to worry for, he knows. His warrior would never be the kind to judge for such a thing, but still he finds the claws of insecurity closing around him at the idea of showing off just how much the crystalization has taken over his form. 

That being said, he would deny the champion beneath him not a single thing. 

"Of course," he starts, repeating the warrior's own words back at him, "there is naught that I would hide from you." The Exarch raises himself to his knees and begins sliding the layers of his robe off to pool around his thighs, leaving him in his smallclothes as he then moves to toss the fabrics out of the way and onto the floor. The hungry gaze he then feels upon his exposed flesh has him shivering, but he does not move to cover himself. 

"You're beautiful..." the warrior breathes, tracing battle-worn finger tips over the river of glistening crystal that ran up and down the Exarch's side and torso. He seems entranced by it, and G'raha fights the urge to simply sit and allow his warrior's fingers to touch him all night-- No, there were other things planned for tonight, and he would not have it all end here. 

"While I do not agree.. I appreciate your compliment, perhaps more than you will ever know, my beloved. " he smiles, brimming with adoration as he reaches down to pull the other man's hand away, gently interlocking their fingers as he leans down again to capture those inviting lips. This time, however, he takes the initiative to move his lips lower-- fluttering kisses along the other's neck, tracing his jawline with his tongue and sucking on the soft skin of his throat. 

The champion moans gently under the attention, breath coming out in short pants as he opens himself up like an invitation for more-- greedily soaking in the pleasure. He briefly wonders when the last time was that he felt something _o__ther_ than pain when touched, but his thoughts are abruptly cut off when he feels a particularly hard suck-- one surely meant to leave a visible mark. He groans, hips squirming at just the thought of being claimed by the Exarch.

"A..Ahh.." 

"Long have I waited for this... long have I thought nothing would come of my affections... and long have I dreamt of claiming the world's hero as my own, selfishly." G'raha speaks from the other's marked neck, voice no longer gentle and smooth, but heavy with lust and possessiveness. "I had never thought my dreams would come to fruition, though... so you will forgive me-- tonight I mean to take my time and savour you."

And he does exactly that-- mapping out blemished skin with tongue, lips, and teeth. Feeling every curve and dip of muscle, leaving tiny love bites in his wake-- he salivates at the feeling of it all. Of the _taste_ of _his_ warrior. He's only spurred on and aroused further by how the champion twitches and gasps under his ministrations, his tail flicking about wildly behind him in agitation. 

After what feels like hours later, G'raha finally brings his torturously delightful journey to a halt at the hem of the other man's smallclothes. From so close, it was more than obvious just how aroused he was-- going so far as to twitch under the Exarch's gaze. Caught somewhere between wicked and loving is the smirk that plays on G'raha's lips as he looks up at his lover, his softer hand moving up to stroke over the obvious outline of his arousal. 

"My, tis clear to me at least that you are _enjoying _my attentions... honestly, I would have been insulted otherwise." He teases, reveling thoroughly in the way the warrior bucks into his palm, delicious sounds reaching the Miqo'te's sensitive hearing. _Gods Almighty_, he cannot wait to bring out even more of those sounds later, when he's surrounded by that tight heat-- no, he shouldn't get himself too worked up yet...the night is still young. 

G'raha instead turns his attention to the hot arousal infront of him, slowly revealing it from it's confines and swallowing dryly at the sight of it. His cheeks redden as he takes it at the base, staring awestruck. He can feel the other squirm slightly, obviously unused to having someone stare at his dick as if it were some divine ancient treasure. The thought causes the Exarch to chuckle at himself before giving an experimental stroke. 

"G..G'raha..." the warrior gasps, digging fingers into the sheets but never once looking away. It felt better than it probably should-- especially given that the crystal hand had a chill to it-- and he wanted to burn into his mind the image of the spire's caretaker between his legs like this. Involuntarily he twitches into the cold palm holding him, sounds he forgot himself capable of making wrenching from his throat as his lover works him over with a surprisingly skilled hand. Had G'raha studied for this? Somehow the idea warms his heart-- knowing it was likely all for him, as most everything the Exarch is wont to do. 

On the other, proverbial hand, G'raha is enraptured by his warrior's every subtle twitch, pulse, gasp and moan. His long-forgotten arousal becoming painfully constricted within his britches at the sights and sounds and he's suddenly grateful for all the research he had poured into this, no matter _how_ many curious looks he was given in the process. He tries a number of things to pull out even more of those noises, twisting his wrist as he strokes, and focusing more on the sensitive head. He thumbs from the underside first, before working up to the slit where he finds precum has already begun gathering. He smears it around, using it as a lubricant to work his hand faster as he presses soft kisses to the other man's hips, all the while enjoying the groans and whines of his name. 

"Gods... I am so lucky to be given this opportunity to love you.." he finds himself speaking before he can even filter his thoughts but he can't be bothered, not with the way the champion whines at the confession. "You have done so much for me... for _all_ of us.. I am full glad that I may return your unending kindness with pleasure..." 

"Nngh..Ghn..G'raha...! I want to feel.. more of you.." the other man pleads, arching his hips up as if seeking to bury himself into the Exarch's touch, though it leaves him only wanting. The pleasure was intense, but it still wasn't quite enough-- it felt more like a _tease _than anything else, and he wonders if the Exarch knows it. 

Judging by the smirk, he does. 

"To have you begging for me... mmh.. I cannot deny you any longer. I, too, cannot wait til I am joined with you as one." He lets out a shaky breath, a tingle running down his spine to the tip of his tail at the notion. He then quickly releases the other's arousal and fetches the vial of lubrication from where he had placed it before the evening began. It was no easy feat to acquire such a thing either-- the Exarch having to employ a few alchemists to create the slippery substance. He's grateful, though, and without another thought about it he coats three fingers as the warrior spreads his legs-- G'raha starting off with one to get the other accustomed to it.

"Ahhn.." Comes a groan from the adventurer as he's penetrated-- welcoming the digit despite the slight uncomfortability. Whatever liquid the Exarch had used was aiding greatly, and helped the warrior to focus simply on the fact that G'raha was prodding around inside of his heat. The Exarch himself seems lost in the process, staring nigh-unblinkingly with an impressive flush on his face as he works his finger inside. His other hand rests gingerly on the other man's knee. 

G'raha feels his arousal downright weeping--throbbing and aching for _some _form of attention, but he finds his hands quite occupied. Thinking quickly-- or perhaps barely thinking at all-- the Exarch begins grinding his clothed dick into the warrior's thigh. He groans, deep and desperate at the feeling and speeds up his hand, patience finally beginning to wane as desire grips hold of him. Soon he's adding a second finger, and not long after a third before the adventurer is arching and begging him to _move on already. _

The Exarch is all too happy to oblige, removing his fingers with undiginified haste as he all but rips off his undergarments and grabs for the lubrication once again. With a strained moan and a hiss, he coats his bright red arousal with the liquid before lining himself up. In the heat of the moment, he forgets himself and _who _he's with. His breath hitches as he forces himself to a stop, staring up at his warrior with guilty eyes. 

Gods, he had almost ruined such a precious moment with his selfishness. 

"F-Forgive me...I.. I l-lost myself momentarily.. uh.." if possible, his face burns brighter than before, embarassment creeping in as his ears flatten. "A..Are you.. prepared for me?" He attempts to make up for his haste by leaning down closer-- making sure his hips never move further forward-- and kisses the other's lips. 

The warrior chuckles warmly at the endearing display, taking the moment of the kiss to trail his fingers up to the small braid that was usually G'raha's hairstyle and undoes it, letting the Exarch's short hair fall over his neck and shoulders before running his own fingers through it soothingly. 

"Do not be sorry, my love... I feel this desire as strongly as you, I promise." He kisses his lover's cheek, and then the bridge of his nose. "I am ready for you, and I want you. Make love to me." 

A strangled whimper leaves the Exarch at the words and affections, and he didn't think it possible but perhaps he found it in himself to love this hero even more than before. He smiles, feeling the sting of tears burning in his eyes from overwhelming emotion, and gently begins easing himself inside. 

"Of course... It would be my absolute p-pleasure, my beloved-- nngh!" 

Just as he had thought, it truly was *something else* to be inside the one he loved most. Hot, tight, wet and soft all at the same time. For how long he had gone untouched, he feared he may end up climaxing before he can get to make good on his promise. He shakes with effort, hanging his head as he stills after penetrating to the hilt. The warrior is equally as overwhelmed, hands having moved from the Exarch's hair down to grip at his upper back as a humiliatingly high-pitched keen rips from his throat. G'raha was inside of him, all life and warmth and love spreading him open, and he gladly allows it-- gives it up willingly even-- to this crystaline man above him. To whom he owed not only _his _life, but the lives of _two worlds._ Without the Exarch, there would be nothing and no one. 

The warrior believes G'raha Tia to be the true saviour in this tale, and he couldn't be happier to be with the man now. He regains himself enough to lay multiple kisses to the side of the Exarch's head, taking advantage of the way he hangs it low by his shoulder. "I love you.." the warrior murmurs-- all love and adoration. "I love you now just as much as I loved you then." 

G'raha gasps at the confession, head whipping upwards and nearly knocking his lover straight in the chin with the swift movement. The words sink in as he gapes, and those previously unshed tears begin to fall. Gods dammit, he was making a fool of himself again, wasn't he? 

Oh, but once again he only recieves that warm, loving smile-- the one that draws him in and warms his soul and he simply wants to call it home-- well, he knows there is no judgement here. He gives a shakey smile in return. 

"And I love you... I have loved you for a century and more, my dearest.. I have loved you since the day I found out just who you were, and what you meant to me. I will never stop loving you." He finishes off breathlessly, swallowing any possible answer from the other man with his kiss-- lips and tongues moving in an almost perfect harmony. The warrior moans into it, rolling his hips slightly and making the both of them groan into the kiss. 

G'raha seems to remember their position and slowly begins rocking his hips, giving shallow thrusts at first and savouring the way those walls seem to suck him back in. He shudders, staying close against his lover's chest as he starts pulling out a little further with each thrust, pushing back in harder to bury himself deeper. 

He moans without shame, the haze of lust and love clouding his mind in a pleasant hum. His warrior sounds beautiful, and he groans as he twitches at the thought that it's all for him. The adventurer clings to him as his thrusts increase in speed, starting to work up a proper rhythm that makes the bed groan and creak beneath them. G'raha is glad now that he lives alone in the spire, for the sounds they were echoing off the crystal walls would surely raise questions and concerns in the morning. 

"Ahh-- nn-ghh... G'rah...raha...!" The warrior pants out, breathless as he arches his back and works his hips to feel _more. _"F-Feels.. you f-feel good....hahh..!" 

"Mmnh.. a-am I? You f-feel amazing.. s-so..ah.. warm...t-tight.. heh..." 

G'raha moves up, prying himself from the warrior's embrace with reluctance and licks his lips. He halts his movements for a moment-- earning a whine of protest from the man below him-- as he stares at the mess of a man he'd created. His lover is flushed, breathless, and twitching with need. No one else has ever seen the Warrior of Light so disheveled, so _open,_ he thinks, and the Exarch vows silently to **keep** it that way from now on. 

This was all his now, and the warrior knew it. Nay-- gave it up to G'raha on a silver platter, and he'd have been a fool if he had denied such a delicious dish. He plans to indulge to the fullest-- to take all that the other man will give-- and give all of himself in return. 

"You are mine...Warrior of Light and Darkness...My dearest, most beloved friend... thank you for giving yourself to me." He feels down the man's chest onto his stomach, then grabs a-hold of his leaking need and begins stroking it as his hips begin moving again. 

"Gghh-! Y-Yes.. yes, I-I am yours, G'raha..! Mmh.. Th-Thank .._you_ for..for everything...for saving m-me, for-- ah!" 

The Exarch chuckles breathlessly at the way his lover struggles to finish his sentence. Leaning down on his free hand while the other continues pumping-- he all but rams himself into the other now. 

"Nngh...s-stop talking-- J-Just.. focus on m-mmh..me.." ironic, seeing as he himself has started to struggle as he feels a hot coiling in the bottom of his stomach signalling his climax. He groans, sweat trailing down from his temple, bangs sticking to his forehead as he edges closer and closer. 

"G-Gods, I'm.. I-I'm close, but I.. I w-want you to..go first, m-my love.." 

The warrior can only moan and nod in response, eyes squeezed shut as he's wracked endlessly with searing hot pleasure. He too was reaching the brink, muscles clenching and tightening around the dick pounding inside of him. It was all so much, and he finally feels it overflow and overcome him-- his climax coming suddenly and he moans out G'raha's name as it does. He feels the other pumping him through his orgasm before stilling completely as a lovely warm liquid fills him to the brim. 

The Exarch's arms wobble weakly after his orgasm, struggling to hold up his weight as he practically feels himself melting. They soon give out as he lays boneless atop the warrior-- where they catch their breaths in a comfortable silence. 

Once enough time had passed, G'raha gently shifts his hips, pulling out with a wet feeling- knowing his seed was likely now leaking out onto the sheets. He'd have to remember to get them washed before actually falling asleep in the mess. 

None of that truly mattered though, not when he feels warm fingers running through his hair again-- though much softer than earlier. 

"I love you.." the warrior speaks first, voice hoarse from their activities. A kiss is placed on the top of the Exarch's head, just by his ear, and it makes the man smile. 

"And I love you, my dearest Hero..." he lifts his head to give the other a tender kiss. 

"Forever and always, I swear it." 


End file.
